insaniquarium2fandomcom-20200215-history
CBTD Pacifist Route
This is the pacifist route of Contra Bloons TD. This leads to the "true ending" of the game, where all of the bloons now unite with the monkeys and go back to planet Earth. Reqirements 1. 'NEVER '''pop any bloons or MOABs or gain experience. Gold is still obtainable, by finding them in chests. 2. The player '''MUST '''must have the shaitan. 3. All towers should be unlocked. 4. A normal route must be completed to follow the walkthrough. 5. All Corrupted Tatians shouldn't be killed and instead must be spared. 6. The player must have defeated the Super ABOTG, the Future MMBFBOTABOTG, Hyperion, the Googolplexamurus Carrier, and Dr. Bloon in a previous playthrough. The game knows if they are defeated, similar to most actions, so the player can defeat them in one save and go in another save to complete a pacifist route. 7. The player must befriend '''ALL '''NPCs in game. Similar to the previous one, the game detects if all NPCs have been befriended. 8. After these steps have been done, go complete the walkthrough below! Walkthrough 1. After going out of the bloon core, wait for a bus to pick you up. 2. alright, now go to the back of the bus until you see TAT. 3. talk to him and the bus will stop at an NPC village. 4.Go inside the large house, and talk to the Testificate in a green robe. He will tell you that there is a tatian that's caught in a cave. Follow a BFB leading to the cave. 5.Go in the cave, then free the tatian locked in there with 4 zebra bloons. 6. now go deeper in the cave until you see 3 lead bloons. They will tell you that danger is coming. 7. You see a button on the wall, click on the button. 8. Click the button and then Chara comes. She will say that you have to go back to the green Testificate's house. Follow her in a MOAB and get inside. 9. You will meet Noobsaibot64. He will tell you to follow a path of green and yellow bloons. 10. Follow the path, and you will see the TCD Base. Click on the flying MMBFBOTABOTG and make it open the gate to the base. You then will see the Green Testificate, and you need to get a letter for Noobsaibot64. Go in the building until you see the office, then click on the envelope. 11. Return to the NPC Village, and TAT and Chara will wait for you. Give the letter to Chara, and she will leave it in Noobsaibot64's mailbox. 12. TAT will go in the bus and you need to go with him. Chara and Noobsaibot64 will follow. You then will go back to the Bloon Core. Follow all the red arrows until you reach a broken elevator. 13. Chara will then stab the elevator with her magical Real Knife, then the elevator will work. Press the button for the basement, and go down there. 14. The Testificate appears once again and he tells you that some bloons and monkeys in the basement injected bloontonium on them, however they fused into strange creatures, known as the Amalgam Bloons. Follow him to the underground Bloontonium Lab. 15. To unlock the exit door, find all five Bloon Keys rewarded by killing the Amalgam Bloons and put them in their respective slots. Type in the code at the shaitan vault (The code is 91011) and activate the light switch. Backtrack to the True Lab exit. 16. The exit is unlocked, and you, TAT, Chara and Noobsaibot follow. You see the Testificate for one more message, and tells you that the final boss, Corrupted Tat T. Tatian is coming. Before saying "Bye!" he gets chomed by the corrupted tatian and he dies. You will approach a teleporter, and you get sent to Dr. Bloon's Lab rooftop, with the staircase door jammed with locks. Follow the path with Chara and TAT. Noobsaibot64 will press the summon Doctor button. 17. Dr. Bloon appears, and says his pre-battle dialouge but after that, TAT zaps him out of the area. All of the befriended NPCs appear, along with Noobsaibot64 and Chara. But after some talking, a mechanical claw graps them and locks them in chains. The Corrupted Tat T. Tatian will appear, saying that you could not damage the bloons, along with some laughing. After attacking with some waves of Red and Lead bloons, TAT's MMBFBOTABOTG blocks the bloons. The other NPCs help the player. Chara blocks the Red Bloons with her Real Knife, The MOAB will block the leads with Ceramic Bloons, and Noobsaibot64 will block the reds and leads with Noob heads. 18. Some bloons and monkeys come, and they encourage the player to beat the corrupted tatian and tell the player not to give up and do it. But then the screen pauses and Corrupted TAT will say something, then he absorbs all of the NPCs', Bloons', and Monkeys' souls to regain his true form. 19. The Corrupted TAT's true form (EVIL TAT) will appear, and the battle begins. It's impossible to kill EVIL TAT, and he will use his strong attacks. After 35 turns, he will take every tatians' soul in the universe and gain power. 20. He then becomes the Virgo A Planet Demon, attacking with sonar blasts and then after a few turns, you can save the NPCs' Lost Souls. 21. After all souls are saved, you can damage Evil TAT, and after he's reduced to 1, you can SAVE him, then he'll start crying. After 10 times, he'll blast 100 BADS missiles at the player, reducing yor HP to 0.00000000000000001. 22. SAVE him 6 times, and he'll turn back to TAT's brother. He will say something, then use up all his power to destroy the bloon barrier. Then you can comfort him, and after that, you get sent back to the beginning area, with all NPCs. They say that you could go back to planet Earth or talk to Bloons and Monkeys in all 4 planets. 23. Near the start, a gate will open, leading to a plane. There will be a confirmation, and if yes, you will get in the plane. If no, you can go back to talk at anyone in this place. 24. If yes, a video of a plane flying back to Earth can be seen, and after that, you and the Befriended NPCs appear. Also, Chara and Noobsaibot64 thank the player for helping them. They say goodbye and go back to the plane to Virgo A Planet. Afterwards, the True Credits and Special Thanks appear, along with a photo of the player with your friends. 25. When the player reopens the game, a MMBFB's eyes and mouth appear, saying that the only threat left is the player, as you have a reset option. After that, you get sent to the save, except that there is no one and a slower version of the menu them plays. The player can either load the save or restart the game. Trivia *This is a reference to ''Undertale. *Completing this route will unlock the usage of 3/4, 4/3, and 4/4 towers. Resetting also changes the game to Hard Mode and there are Aurae Bloons instead of regular Bloons. *The video of the plane flying to Earth might reference that Virgo A Planet is close to Earth. *This is only completable in CBTD.